


【EC】Love Bites

by veronica_tao



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Boarding School, Charles Xavier Needs a Hug, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Dom Charles, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik has Issues, Gang Rape, Heavy BDSM, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Punishment, Slut Charles Xavier, Spanking, Whipping
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronica_tao/pseuds/veronica_tao
Summary: Summary: Erik与Charles相识于一个潮湿的雨天。#需要藤条管教的富家子弟查查#女仆万万出没#BDSM内容警告⚠，需要一定心理承受能力#分级：R
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 3





	【EC】Love Bites

1.  
天际线外漂浮着一层淡灰色的薄云，红砖砌成的圆拱形花坛在一场大雨后浸满了裹着树叶的泥浆。花坛后的屋檐下蹲伏着一只身形瘦弱的纯白色野猫，占领了公学附近为数不多的干燥地盘。  
那双美丽异色双眸很快吸引了一位十五岁少年的注意。Charles Xavier决定站到更高一点的地方，这样他可以看得更清楚些。趁这只野猫不注意去摸摸那块被雨水打湿的毛发自然也罗列在他的“好奇心计划”之内。  
可惜，少年还是疏于计策了。那只弓着背的野猫比他想象中还要不容亲近，在察觉到空气中最微弱的一丝异动后便毫不犹豫地跃向了更高处。而少年远不及猫那样迅捷，一不留神摔进了堆满湿泥的花坛。低矮的灌木起到了缓冲，稍长一些的枝桠划破了少年的罩在外面的黑色马甲。长裤几乎全部湿透了，他的皮鞋沾满灰泥。Charles将那双浸湿的白色棉袜脱下来卷好，整齐地安置在他的西装口袋里。  
当这位少年打算处置那件黑马甲的时候，他瞧见校长威廉·史崔克先生向他走来。那位标准的英国绅士迈着优雅的步子向他走来，却昭示着可怖的气氛——有人要惹上麻烦了。  
“你是几年级的学生？”  
史崔克先生将双手放在那件黑袍背后。  
“二年级。”  
Charles几乎呆在了原地，声音变得微弱起来。除了几位低年级的教务长，很少有学官作出过这样严肃的表情。公学里的男孩们常常在私下里讨论，严厉苛刻的史崔克先生是学生们最可怕的噩梦。  
“你将为这些莽撞粗鲁的行为受到惩罚。”史崔克先生继续道，“在这里接受教育的男孩都需要像绅士那样保持行为的风度。现在，到我的办公室来。”  
2.  
史崔克先生的办公室位于城堡式建筑的三楼，这里的家具和装潢都保留着十六世纪的风格。穿过一条走廊，雕塑的左手边是一个藏在柜子后面的入口；再往上走几级楼梯，就能看到一扇上了两把铜锁的木门。  
Charles对这里有些印象，两年前入学时他曾被带领着参观过。这个地方除了用作校长的办公室外，那扇木门后的房间是惩戒犯错男孩们的地方。一些学生在这里被禁足，更多的学生需要在这里遭受鞭打。  
“我需要在一个小时之内出去一趟。Erik是这里的佣人，他将获得房间的钥匙并负责你的管教。”  
壁炉旁站着一位看起来十七、八岁的男孩。在史崔克先生向Charles介绍之前，他还以为Erik是这里的某位高年级学生——除了他穿着一条极不相衬的墨绿色女仆长裙，有一件白色的围兜，样子同他一样小心翼翼。Erik是史崔克先生在战争期间收容的男孩之一，之后被教养为这里的佣人。  
瘦削的颚骨使那少年看起来多了些冷峻，间或透露着少年的青涩。Erik按照吩咐将Charles带至上锁的房间，并将全部的窗户关好。这已是校长先生对泽维尔家族子弟的法外施恩——按照公学的校规，对待犯错学生的处罚都是在低年级教室外半公开执行的。  
“史崔克先生规定你要挨十五下藤条。”  
校长先生的仆人宣布道。Erik替Charles将长裤褪至膝盖以下，并命令那位“疏于管教”的男孩在一张摆有带流苏坐垫的木椅上跪好。  
“我会把你打得皮开肉绽。要是你受不了疼，现在就说出来。”  
“唔。”  
男孩努力地点了点头。自记事起他连父亲的手掌都没有挨过，雪白丰盈的臀部意味着他第一次遭受鞭打。  
“记住了，你可以哭喊，但试图逃避惩罚只会招致更多的鞭打。”  
那仆人用两条细铁链将Charles在木椅上束缚得更紧了一些。Charles是交由Erik管教的第一名学生，他的全部经验是几位长期在这里服侍的老女佣教给他的。  
那根藤条在盐水里浸泡过，极富韧性；另一头有一根便于持握的柄。藤条被高高地挥舞，白皙的臀上很快落下一道清晰的红痕。施刑似乎是Erik Lehnsherr与生俱来的天赋，他并不急于将达到规定的鞭打数目，而是尽可能使Charles能够充分消化每一次鞭打的疼痛。藤条毫无防备地落下，再多的哭喊与反抗也得不到丝毫的怜悯。  
而Erik享受这一切。藤条上沾着的鲜血溅到那件带荷叶花边的围裙上，竟使他获得了一种极大的满足感。只有他自己清楚，他的性器在长裙下勃起了。  
等到第十一下藤条不偏不倚地落在臀峰，Charles几乎是抽噎着的了。他一度感到重心失衡，几乎要从那张木椅上滑落下来。好在他依旧保持着主动向施刑者展露臀部和大腿的姿势，直至他默数至第十五下。  
这场惩罚没有像预期那样停止，藤条依旧一下又一下地亲吻着他原本伤痕累累的臀。麻木的钝痛在躯体上蔓延、燃烧，裹挟着完全的屈辱与顺从。Charles至少多挨了十下藤条，不，至少是原先翻倍的数目。生理性的泪水浸湿了男孩的衬衫，愈发猛烈的挣扎迫使Erik停下了鞭打。  
“对不起，Charles。”  
他的喉头哽咽了，这是他刚才意识过来的错误。鞭打那名可爱的男孩使他在过去的半个小时内如此忘我，以至于完全忘记了事情的严重性。Erik解开了束缚Charles的锁链，接着呆望着Charles哭着从他面前踉跄地逃跑。  
3.  
温莎墓园。  
昏鸦在早秋的枝头凄叫，金黄的落叶盖满墓碑与凋落的花束。这里埋葬的大多是有名有姓之人——贵族豪绅，风流名媛，最次也有殷实的富商或工匠家族。Lehnsherr先生及其妻不配被葬在这里，他们连个安息之所都没有。  
再远一些的地方是更小的墓碑，有些刻着名字，有的没有。Erik不知道这些人在上天堂后是不是有什么分别——他挑中一块玄色的大理石，在那无名的墓碑前跪了下来。他从周遭的气氛中摸索出美丽，残酷，怅然，以及涌动的、滚烫的热情，如那间隐秘的房间给他的感受一般。  
在Erik Lhensherr将那双粗实的双手探进墨绿色长裙的裙缘前，他的脑海中闪过一个淫荡而危险的念头——他需要添把柴火，在此氛围下燃烧他未竟的欲念。女仆的长裙成了他的掩护，或者说他根本不介意被任何人看见那两腿之间难以安分的性器。多么奇妙的体验！他用一套笨拙的动作在那块冰凉光洁的大理石上抚慰自己，幻想鞭打与被鞭打过程中种种详实的细节——某一刻的紧张不安，握持藤条的动作，以及那男孩的反应。直至高潮的那一瞬来临，Erik忽然对自己产生了极度的厌恶，只有通过折磨他人才能获得性快感的事实令他感到恶心，因为那几乎是没有道德可言的。  
但他无法阻止自己这样做。从那件被浆得发硬的女仆围裙，到倒咖啡端水之类的琐事，无休无止的羞辱与打骂正令这头本应主宰的猛兽蒙受极大的屈辱。Erik不认为史崔克先生解救了他；相反，那位道貌岸然的资本家只是又为自己添了一名奴仆。他渴望从压抑挣脱出来，戴上属于他的王冠。  
两周后，Erik Lehnsherr窃走了史崔克先生办公室的金条，成功逃离了那座试图驯服他的城堡。他为自己订了一张偷渡的船票，目的地是纽约港。从汽笛鸣响的那一刻起，十七岁的少年决定开始新的生活。  
4.  
一九六三，巴黎。  
埃菲尔铁塔前的绿草地旁有一家咖啡馆，户外的凉棚下坐着一对情侣。  
“你会和我一起回温彻斯特吗？私人飞机明天就会抵达法兰西。”  
二十二岁的Charles Xavier轻抿一口拿铁，餐桌前摆放着一道荔枝玫瑰覆盆子挞。这已经是他在牛津完成学业的第二年。Moria小姐对这些甜品没有兴趣，只是自顾自地品尝她的苦咖啡。  
“不，Charles。我很抱歉，我们之间的关系就这样结束了。”  
枯黄发脆的梧桐叶在背景中盘旋，Moria清澈的双眸透露着坚定。她将那只香槟色女士钱包稳稳地放在膝前，凝视着不知所措的男人。  
“Moira小姐，请......”  
Charles将双手放在胸前，看起来真诚又无助。他们之间的关系持续了两年，却结束得那样突然。  
“Charles，你比我更清楚你需要的是什么，这是我所能给出的最佳建议。”  
她想要帮助他。  
“这是什么意思？”  
Charles坐得更近了一些，迫切地从她的口中了解更多信息。Moira小姐总是充满真知灼见。  
“如果感受是真实的，那它就不是你的幻觉。”  
Moira小姐是Charles最尊重、信赖的女性之一，他被允许在任何时候寻求她的帮助，包括当下。  
“阴影不会散去，除非你学会驾驭它。”  
5.  
温彻斯特。  
乳白色的晨曦洒进主人的卧室，沉闷死寂的空气中飘满佳酿特有的芳香。女佣准备打扫房间，地毯上的Charles Xavier再一次凭借醺醺醉意度过苦痛寂寥的长夜。  
距他离开法兰西，离开Moira，离开那个热情洋溢的年轻人已经过去整整六日。他依旧掌控着一切——蒸蒸日上的事业，挥霍不尽的家产，他的财富以千万计。但于此同时，他又穷得一无所有。空虚的精神缺乏恰当的慰藉，使平白地活着成了一种罪过万分的苦恼。  
Moria也许是对的，他的精神只能从痛苦中寻。Charles从大都会的古董交易商那里购买了一件由整块花岗岩打磨的“耶和华受难”像，随后又找人绘制了一幅八十英寸乘以六十五英寸的等高画像。巨型的圣经油画成了卧室内最显眼的装饰，每当他细细观摩被祭司长等人钉在木十字架上的耶和华——淌血的掌心、蜷曲交叠的双腿，以及腰间即将滑落的裹布——便能立即感受到一种炽烈的性唤起。哪怕是像个真正的罪人一般遭受无穷无尽的鞭打，最终被钉在十字架上加以折磨，他也愿意成为其中的一部分。  
Charles回想起七年前带着潮湿记忆的夏末初秋，尤其是在校长办公室的那个下午——鞭打带来的痛苦是性感的、难以拒绝且印象深刻的。以受虐为欢乐的种子埋藏在他体内，终于一点一点地萌发。  
性欲难泄的年轻人多次在圣像前悄悄地手淫，甚至央求女仆对他施以鞭打。  
“先生，这恐怕不在我们的职责范围之内。”  
她们委婉地拒绝了他。  
温彻斯特的主人并未感到恼怒。这样的要求如此不合常理，以至于他本人都时常感到荒诞。一个闲暇的清晨，Charles翻开电话黄页，在“Somerville Rd B3026”的传真地址下找到了Erik Lehnsherr的名字。  
Charles决定亲自拜访。宁静祥和的温莎小镇并没有给他带来太多的回忆负担，与这个地方联系的一切都是轻快美好的。  
“滚出去，婊子养的。”  
应门的是一个挺着啤酒肚的中年男人。他的情妇穿着一件低胸吊带裙，趿着高跟拖鞋，背后的餐桌上摆着发出馊味的廉价罐头食品。她的男人很快把Charles撵出了这处拥挤肮脏的住宅。  
真正的Erik Lehnsherr早就离开了这里。Charles低头瞥了一眼门口旧得卷起边脚的地毯，在墙边茕茕徘徊。  
6.  
光阴飞逝，三年匆匆而过。Charles始终专注遗传学研究，其所耗费的大量精力占据了往昔那些日复一日的念头。他试着交往过几位不拘一格的上层名流，却均以失败告终。Charles Xavier很快获得了纽约市最富有“单身汉”的头衔。Charles隐约地感受到，他所渴望的自由灵魂是那些世俗的葡萄酒与玫瑰花无法带给他的。  
三年前的问题在他的求证下有了答案，Charles决定随它去。扮演一个普通人是如此煎熬，却又那样轻松，他想。  
“西街区有两三名目击者见到一名蓝皮肤少女，有人说她变成了一只野猫......目前正前往下城的麦格尼酒吧。”  
一名记者凌晨两点打来电话，为正着手基因变异研究的Charles提供了一连串线索。对任何一位长期研究者而言，这样的机会千载难逢。Charles迫切需要会见这名天赋异禀的少女，为他近期的研究搜集可信赖的证据。  
然而，当Charles驱车前往麦格尼酒吧，那名少女早已不知所踪。更糟的是，他还惹上了麻烦：这里清一色是由布鲁克林黑帮集团控制的酒吧，不速之客的任何举动都会被视为挑衅。  
“你会被带去见我们的老板。”  
酒吧雇佣的打手将这位倒霉的年轻人逮个正着，用两条拇指粗的铁链将他捆了起来。这些大多是靠着黑帮庇护做生意的非法移民，对所属的帮派有着十足的忠诚。他们将Charles称为“不识好歹的混小子”，嘲笑他手无缚鸡之力时带着十足的鄙夷。领头者向身后人嘟哝了几句德语脏话，一位欧洲长相的男人将Charles粗暴地押上停在酒吧外的黑色轿车。  
大约过去半个钟头，他们在一栋郊区的别墅前停下，其中一位男人要求他们在厅外等候。Charles在门廊处见到了那名蓝皮肤的少女。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
她主动问她。那名少女看起来不超过十四岁，论性格绝对要比Charles刚才见到的几位友善得多。  
“Charles Xavier。你呢？”  
Charles答道。年轻的遗传学家欣赏着自然的造化，美妙的蓝色基因对他有着太大的吸引力。  
“很高兴认识你，Charles。你可以叫我Raven。是这儿的老板收留了我。”  
少女小心翼翼地回答。  
“谁是你们的老板？”  
Charles忍不住又提了一个问题。  
“等你见到了就会知道。这里所有的人都听他的话。”  
全身上下不着一物的少女旋即转身，很快在金色扶手的旋转楼梯上消失。  
别墅外的天空蒙蒙亮。远一点的地方有一群乌鸦低空掠过，没过多久便成了空中越缩越小的黑点。  
“许久未见，Charles。”  
那男人的嗓音比Charles想象中还要熟悉。那是许多年以来他无数次在圣像前幻想过的、或是在情丝荡漾的梦中听到过的声音。  
“Erik？”  
他小心地试探道。  
“是的，Charles。我本可以不处置你，但要立规矩。”  
男人干脆地跳过了叙旧的环节，以一贯的低沉嗓音道。Raven跟在他身后，在Erik低头绅士地吻过她的手背后离开了他们。  
“我可以支付赎金。”  
Charles的心脏跳动得很快。他完全能够提供男人任何他想要的金额，但Charles的内心并不希望他接受赎金。他更想让Erik将他绑起来，用藤条狠狠地鞭打他，就像十年前他在史崔克先生的办公室里对他做的那样。  
“我不需要赎金。”  
Erik果断地拒绝了Charles的请求。  
“唔？”  
僵直的指尖似有一阵电流通过，Charles刻意闪躲着男人的目光。  
“我想要这具身体的支配权，Charles。这意味着我可以对它做任何事。”  
男人缓步踱至Charles身后，像欣赏艺术品般细细端详他。Charles感到有些不自在，这具身体即便是穿了衣服，在Erik的眼中也像是完全裸露的一样。  
“包括鞭打？”  
Charles咽了咽口水，终于问出他思索许久的问题。  
“是的。”男人继续盯着他，“早在那时我便无可救药地爱上了你。我需要那具身体，不过不是现在。也许是十天、半个月、甚至一年之后。但只要我想，什么时候都能使用它。你同意吗？”  
“当然。”  
Charles不假思索地回答。  
男人为Charles制定了许多规矩：包括见面时要称呼他为“兰榭尔先生”、不准许他自慰、在显眼处时刻佩戴刻有他名字的皮革手环，甚至严格地规定了他的居家穿着——棉质或丝质方便随时撩起的裙装。除了西裤与裙装外，下身其余的衣物是一律被禁止的。  
兰榭尔先生特意为Charles安排了一名女管家，弗罗斯特小姐将负责在每个礼拜六用一条长马鞭鞭打他，并额外惩罚行为上的失格。那是Charles第一次在别墅见到弗罗斯特小姐——她戴着一件缀有华丽羽毛和宝石的白色猫头鹰面具，并不准许Charles在遭受鞭打时直视她的双眸。Charles被要求绝对地服从弗罗斯特小姐的管教，她作出的决定即代表兰榭尔先生的意志。  
Charles默许了这些规则，他的身体现在是属于兰榭尔先生的。他的爱人与支配者是完全值得信赖的，Charles愿意将身体毫无保留地交给那个男人，被长期地需要与使用的体验使他感受到前所未有的释然。  
“我渴望占有你，Charles。或者说我已经做到了。现在的你现在看起来比任何时候都要动人。”  
Erik将Charles紧紧地拥在怀中，给了他一个深情而持久的吻。  
6.  
回到温彻斯特后，日子变得更加漫长。Charles期待兰榭尔先生能够亲自鞭打他，但这一天的到来依旧是未知的。弗罗斯特小姐并不回答Charles多余的问题，只是告诉他在兰榭尔先生那里受到的鞭打将严厉得多。  
作为新任的女管家，弗罗斯特小姐为Charles的起居制定了种种规矩：她严格地规定了Charles的饮食、全权安排他的出席日程，且不准许他在实验室待到太晚。  
弗罗斯特小姐甚至督促Charles练习钢琴：那架偌大的三角钢琴是Charles自牛津毕业后从未碰过的，在那之前天资聪颖的他弹奏得相当不错。而现在Charles却被要求像个五、六岁的琴童那样乖乖地坐在皮质的钢琴凳上，重新弹奏那些最基本的曲谱。Charles回忆起公学的教务长曾因为几个音阶的失误惩罚过他——那次他至少挨了十下藤条，臀部的红肿持续了两个星期才逐渐消退。悠扬的乐曲从黑白色的琴键间流淌而出，躁动的性器仅隔一层薄薄的裙料，几乎是贴合在冰凉的皮革材质上的。弗罗斯特小姐时而会命令Charles停下，撩起裙摆接受她的鞭打。  
“这些是兰榭尔先生特意要求的，”她说。  
Raven来探望过他几次，但与弗罗斯特小姐一样，她并不被允许透露有关兰榭尔先生的任何消息。事实上，Raven和Charles相处得相当不错。Charles像对待妹妹一般疼爱着叛这位逆期的少女，令鲜少感受关怀的Raven颇为感动。作为友好的表示，Raven主动提出为Charles提供用作突变研究的血清样本。那是Charles所能得到的最珍贵的实验材料——关于变异密码的研究意义极为重大。  
“关于兰榭尔先生——你不害怕他吗？”  
十五岁的少女无意中瞥见了那些鞭打造成的淤青。Charles穿着一条女仆式的靛青色长裙，丝质的衣料很轻。裙摆无意间被风吹起，使得延长至大腿根处的伤痕清晰可见。  
“爱一个人有许多种方式，亲爱的。”Charles轻轻抚弄着少女的金色及肩卷发，停下了书桌台灯下的工作，“我们以疼痛的方式爱慕着彼此。”  
少女歪着脑袋，努力消化着“她所不理解的事物”。这的确是费解的，Charles心想。他的生活比从前多了许多框条，而他却在束缚中感受到了自由。  
7.  
七月中旬，距离别墅那一夜已过去了五个半月。  
Charles在当天举办了一场关于基因研究的前瞻性讲座，大量的学者与政要都将出席这场学术活动。不出意外，这场包含“进化论”突破性发现的讲座举办得相当成功，汇报的内容吸引了诸多媒体的目光。照相的记者将论坛举办的大厅围得水泄不通，作为纽约市最年轻有为的博士与备受关注的上流单身汉，Charles Xavier佩戴在手腕上的那条刻字皮革链很快引发了报社媒体的关注。Charles则拒绝评论这一点，他花了一个多小时才面前突破了花边新闻记者对他的封锁---这些记者的数目比其他记者加起来还要多一倍，终于在两名安保的护送下独自搭上了一辆黑色轿车。  
“Charles，”男人的声音听起来心情不佳，“你没有告诉他们，你是属于兰榭尔先生的吗？”  
Erik的突然出现令Charles感到意外。  
“我自然是属于兰榭尔先生的。其他人与此何干呢？”  
Charles“咯咯”地笑了起来。  
“我吃味了，相当严重。”  
男人脱下他的西装外套，猛兽般将Charles扑入怀中，沿着他细嫩的脖颈一路吻了下去。一会又变成一只饿极了的奶猫——温柔又凶狠地舔舐着怀中人的每一寸专属于他的肌肤，交换唇舌间甘醇的津液。他早已高傲地宣布了对这一切的掌控权。  
“这是一个警告，Charles。我不容许有下一次。”  
Erik贴着Charles的前额，将环着腰的手松开。兰榭尔先生对Charles的事业并不关心，无论那些正在进行中的研究有多么惊世骇俗。这是属于他们两个的秘密——高级定制的合身西裤下一丝不挂，那是兰榭尔先生绝对服从的拥趸特意为他准备的。  
“是，兰榭尔先生。”  
Charles欣赏着那对烟松石绿色的眸子，无法想象这世界上是否存在第二个人会像兰榭尔先生那样疼爱他。Erik貌似不经意地沿着褶皱触摸着那些轻薄柔软的衣料，抬眼撞见Charles那正在慢慢地变成绯红色的双颊。  
“现在，将你的皮带解开。”  
男人给他忠实的拥趸下了一道命令。  
“唔......这是做什么？”  
Charles的眼神中闪过一丝疑虑。  
“因为你不再需要它了，Charles。”  
Erik更希望他不用亲自动手。Charles很快照办——他将金属扣子的锁纽向下一按，小心地将它从腰间抽出来，并且交到兰榭尔先生手里。这一动作导致的后果是，Charles现在必须时刻提着他的西裤才能保证它们不滑落下去。  
“看来弗罗斯特小姐对你的管教相当有效。”  
男人轻描淡写地评论道。Erik从上衣的口袋中取出一条黑色的绸布，用以遮挡Charles的视线。  
一个小时之后，他们抵达了目的地。兰榭尔先生牵起Charles的右手，指引他缓慢地下车，带他走上三级台阶，终于在一条欧式雕花走廊的尽头停下。  
“我们到了，Charles。”  
男人替Charles揭下那条黑色绸布，并鼓励他尽可能地四处看看。Charles一度以为这里是他曾造访过的那间别墅，但这里有着更多的壁画与望不到尽头的走廊，一些看上去像是雕塑的装饰品被用红色的绸布遮盖起来，光线很暗，导致这个地方看上去像个诡异的迷宫。  
Erik领着Charles沿着一条秘道往下步行了数十米，直到一扇上了两把铜锁的木门映入眼帘。Charles认识这个房间——这和他在史崔克先生办公室所见到的一模一样。Charles清晰地记得在这里领受过的惩罚，哪怕是多年后再次见到也令他的双腿止不住地发抖。他仿佛听见藤条抽打在皮肉上的声音在灰泥刷过的墙壁间回响，即便严厉的惩罚还远未开始。这个世上恐怕没有第二个地方能与之相比——恐惧变成了幻想中不可缺席的部分。  
男人命令仆人打开上锁的房门。房间的正中央是一张铺有兽皮的铁床，木桶里摆放着一些用于固定手铐和锁链。房间的一角是一根粗实的圆柱，是为方便捆绑被鞭打者设计的。除此之外，墙壁上有一排铁钩——上面挂满各式各样的鞭子和其余惩罚用的工具。  
“我希望在这里亲手鞭打你。但是，这一次我需要征得你的同意。”  
“兰榭尔先生有权支配我的身体。”  
年轻人的声音微微发颤，心脏一起一伏地跳动着。Charles不确定自己是否该为这个决定后悔——虐待的过程是痛苦的，结局却是欢欣的。兰榭尔先生从未滥用由他允诺过的支配权——他所作出的每一个决定均按照Charles的意愿进行。一些规则是长期有效的，另外一些则是暂时的。  
“会有点疼，Charles。但我依旧爱着你，这一点无可否认。”  
男人吻了吻Charles发红的眼角，语气温柔地鼓励着他的拥趸。从水泥窗户望出去的房间不时传来动物的低吼——一头发情的雄狮被禁闭在别墅昏暗的地下室，正在试图冲破束缚它的锁链。  
“不乖的话，我会毫不犹豫地把你喂给Logan。”  
兰榭尔先生警告道。Charles听得出开玩笑的意味——但他绝不排除这个手段凌厉的男人的确有这样做的可能。这头饥肠辘辘的狮子或许已经吃掉过几个不听话的囚犯了——否则兰榭尔先生怎样保持每日供应它新鲜的肉类？  
他的思绪还在窗外飘荡，兰榭尔先生已将Charles用手铐与铁链在那根圆柱上绑好。Charles的手臂被高举过头顶，双腿在铁杆的作用下被迫撑开——这样的姿势不留给被鞭打者任何反抗的机会。兰榭尔先生在Charles的腰上系了一条皮革制的细带，下方连着一只可以调节松紧的皮套——据称是为了保护裸露在外的性器免受伤害。为了使臀部的肌肉充分放松，兰榭尔先生替Charles插入了一枚金属制的肛塞。  
兰榭尔先生命令Chalres为自己挑选一根合适的鞭子，主动交到他手里接受鞭打——Charles放弃了这个机会。Erik犹豫片刻，最终在墙的另一侧挑选了一根短而粗的狗鞭。考虑到工具的长度，兰榭尔先生站得不算太远，令他便于观察Charles臀部新增的伤痕。那根狗鞭看起来娇小玲珑，结实地落在皮肉上的威力却不容小觑。Charles原本的鞭伤基本已经好全了，新添的伤痕显得格外刺眼。兰榭尔先生每一鞭都用足了力道，二十多鞭后亦毫无心慈手软的迹象。圆润小巧的屁股饱受折磨，身体不自主地因痛苦而扭动——每一次兰榭尔先生都会耐心地帮Charles摆好适合鞭打的姿势，并且要求他重新计数。  
痛苦的呻吟对兰榭尔先生来说如此悦耳，红肿的臀峰被喻为醉人的烟霞。那根狗鞭在过重的力道下被打断了——尽管它还未完成Erik指定给它的任务，Erik将狗鞭拿到Charles眼前，并要求他认真地在镜子中“欣赏”自己鞭痕累累的臀部。  
“先生......”  
那声音里带着软糯的哭腔。Charles分不清那些泪水由何而来——是因为兰榭尔先生给的鞭打太疼，还是因为两股之间的性器再一次勃起了。Erik给Charles松了绑，将他抱到那张铺有兽皮的铁床上轻柔地安抚了一会。紧接着，滚烫的掌心毫无防备地在臀峰落下——兰榭尔先生依旧没有打算放过Charles。贴肤之亲令他勃起得更厉害了——Charles应该早些意识到那层束缚的皮套除了起到保护作用之外，还能够有效地控制射精行为。Charles差点忘了，高潮的权利也是归兰榭尔先生所有的，这一点在他要遵守的条约中被规定得很清楚。  
“过来，Charles。”  
兰榭尔先生在Charles胸脯那两粒红润挺立的乳珠上安了两枚带硅胶的金属夹扣，中间用一条挂着铃铛的皮绳系着。Erik将他牵到起居室楼下的那架钢琴附近——它几乎和温彻斯特的那架一模一样，要求Charles像往昔训练的那样为他演奏乐曲。兰榭尔先生紧挨着Charles，方便施以作弄——那条皮绳遭到故意拉扯，不时发出清脆的铃响。  
“你喜欢这个。”  
男人在Charles耳边低语。  
兰榭尔先生没有令他失望。男人将Charles按在琴凳上，从后面极缓慢斯文地要了他——动作温柔得难以置信，尽量不弄疼他的伤口。Erik轻轻地在他的脖颈、肩部，以及锁骨处舔舐啃咬，古龙水的香气浸润了他的全身。Charles感觉自己正在被一点一点地吃掉，香甜的气息慢慢地在缠绵中融化。  
Charles感受到一头猛兽正从他的体内挣脱——再也没有了禁锢。它的动作极敏捷，就像他在十多年前在那个潮湿的雨天见过的那只野猫。

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> 1.包含对著名BDSM文学《Story of O》部分设定的借用，感兴趣大家可以阅读这部作品的中文译本（结局血虐orz）


End file.
